The Blindside
by Hikaru Kosuzaku
Summary: Harry's life just got turned on its head. Again. But at least he has a brother to help him back up. And his brother's lover. And his brother's work partner. And the partner's lover. And oh look...his own lover? Huh. 1x5 2x3 4xHP
1. Chapter 1

The Blindside

**Hey! Sorry, I just couldn't keep away. People just don't update the GW/HP fics fast enough for me, I suppose. No, I didn't take the title from that movie, as I've had this planned for a long time before that movie came out. I don't own GW or HP, obviously, or I wouldn't be taking loans out for school. The pairings are 1x5, 2x3, and HPx4. Yup. Enjoy!**

Prologue

Harry Potter's life had certainly not gotten better since he had finally taken down Voldemort in his sixth year. He had lost Neville, Luna and Remus in that final battle, and to top it off, he had come out of it completely blind. Without being given any time to adjust, Dumbledore and Fudge had declared him the next Dark Lord and Hermione and Ron had completely turned their back on him.

His possessions were taken, or burned. Hermione had tried to take Hedwig, but the snowy owl had pecked her something awful before escaping. Ron had ended up with the map and his photo-album, Hermione taking his father's cloak.

Everything else was burned, leaving Harry with absolutely nothing. The rest of the school seemed to shun him as well, and he had to teach himself to survive in his new world of darkness. It wasn't as difficult as he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't easy.

And so, he left the Hogwarts Express at the end of the year alone, moving slowly through the crowd. He was wearing the only thing he owned, a black turtleneck and washed out jeans that both, thankfully, fit. He walked confidently, if a little slower than usual, and not many could recognize his disability for what it was. He frowned lightly, wondering what he was supposed to be doing now, as the Dursleys were certainly not allowing him back, and he had no want to go there.

The goblins had let him know about his multiple inheritances. He owned a couple houses, but none nearby. The closest was in France, actually, near the main building for an offshoot of his grandparent's muggle multi-billion dollar corporation, which he was now the sole owner of. That had probably been the biggest surprise.

"Are you Harry Potter?" a voice to the left of him asked. He flinched slightly, having not heard the person beside him, but reigned it in and gave a small nod. "I'm Agent Chang, of the Preventers. Lady Une has asked for you to come in."

Wufei, for his part, was slightly annoyed with this assignment. He had been sent out to retrieve a teenager, who he was certain would be the epitome of all things 'teenager'. It was a pointless job, not really one that someone of his ranking should be put on, but Une had said that it was important, so there he was at Kings Cross Station, looking for the kid in the photo he had been given. Finding him, though, he found his expectations weren't exactly met.

This Harry Potter was small, smaller than Duo, which was saying something as Duo was the smallest of the pilots. He had messy black hair that fell about his shoulders, and framed his pale face. His eyes, though, were the most startling. They were an incredible emerald green that matched Barton's almost perfectly.

And he was blind.

It was something that could almost be overlooked by the vibrancy behind those emerald eyes, and the confidence in which the boy moved. But that vacant stare just couldn't be overlooked.

"Could I touch your badge?" Potter asked softly, his voice unnervingly polite for a teenager.

Wufei pulled his badge off his belt, where he had hooked it earlier. "Of course," he said as he placed it in Potter's hand. He watched as the boy traced every line and crevice on the badge before handing it back, knowing exactly where Wufei was. "Shall we go, then?" the agent asked.

Harry gave a small nod of his head. "Do you know what I'm needed for?"

"I'm sorry to say that I'm not privy to that information." Harry nodded again, allowing Wufei to take his arm and lead him to the car. There really was no reason for Lady Une to want to talk to him unless she had heard of Voldemort's demise. Which, in all actuality, was quite the possibility considering her position. He gave a small sigh, enduring the silent ride to Headquarters.

He'd find out why he was here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

They were in a large building. Having never been there before, Harry allowed Wufei to lead him into the building and to a large office, where he then stood in front of a large desk with someone seated behind it. "Hello, Mr. Potter," a kind voice said, and Harry realized that this was Lady Une. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Lady," Harry replied with a short bow in lieu of a handshake.

Lady Une gave a small smile, waving at Wufei in a motion that meant he could stay. The other pilots would be joining him shortly, anyway. "You did a wonderful job during your war. So imagine my surprise when my Aunt Minerva contacted me about your current situation. It's absolutely deplorable what that world has done to you, and we are both really against it."

Harry said nothing, his face completely blank and emotionless. Wufei tilted his head to one side, noticing how similar the boy looked to Barton. Lady Une gave a small sigh. "Mr. Potter, I have two bits of news for you. The first is that I would like to offer you a job."

Harry shot her an incredulous look. "I'm blind," he stated, pointing out the obvious. Une shook her head in exasperation, grabbing something off her desk and throwing it at the small teen as the other four pilots walked into the office. Harry sidestepped the projectile, snatching it out of the air as it passed him. He frowned, fingering the Preventers badge. "I see your point," he murmured reluctantly.

"Wow kid!" Duo crowed, impressed. "Nice catch!"

Harry wasn't startled by Duo's boisterous voice, proving that he had already known that the four had entered the room. Wufei raised an eyebrow, exchanging glances with Une, who looked rather pleased.

"Lady Une," the pleasant voice of Quatre said, sounding somewhat confused. "Is there are reason you called us here today?"

Une smiled. "Of course, Agent Winner," she said, ignoring the fact that Quatre was only a part-time Preventer, considering he had a business to run. "I've found you a partner."

"I haven't accepted the job yet, Commander," Harry pointed out with a tight frown, turning to blindly look in her direction. "I may refuse just to spite you."

"You won't refuse," Une said confidently.

Harry snarled, and Quatre's hand rose to hover over his heart, catching an overwhelming surge of emotion. "I will not be used and discarded again."

Une sat back in her chair. "I will not lie to you, Mr. Potter," she said softly. "We can use your skills, blind or not. But I can promise that you will not be treated as you have been before." Harry seemed to slump at those words and Une gave him a slightly sympathetic smile. "On to the other piece of business. We got a hit on the Family Reconstruction Database, Mr. Potter. We've found your brother."

The pilots all exchanged looks at that, but Harry just shook his head, frowning lightly. "My brother's dead. They always told me he was dead."

"On the contrary, Mr. Potter," Une said gently. "He's standing in this room. Agent Trowa Barton, meet your younger brother Agent Harry Potter."

"Brother?" Trowa murmured, blinking in shock. The other four pilots seemed to be just as surprised, although even they could see the family resemblance in the two. For crying out loud, they were dressed identically as well!

Harry took a moment to take in this piece of information, before blindly turning towards the others and reaching out one hand. "Who…"

Trowa stepped forward, and Harry's hand hit his chest. "Hello, little brother," he murmured, noticing that Harry was about a foot shorter than him.

"Merlin, you're tall," Harry muttered as he reached up to delicately trace Trowa's features. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you look like?" he questioned as he ran a hand over Trowa's strange bang.

Quatre stepped forward to answer, as he knew Trowa probably would be reluctant to do so himself. "He's a gymnast, so he has that build. His hair is auburn, almost red in the right light, and his eyes are emerald. Like yours."

Harry gave a small smile, stepping back. "Sounds like you got Mum's looks. Lucky. I got stuck with Dad's hair." He tilted his head to one side, staring at the wall between Duo and Heero. "Would you mind telling me who the rest of you are?"

Duo bounced forward with a wide grin. "Hi! I'm Duo Maxwell. I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie."

Harry blinked, reaching out to feel Duo's face. "What are you hiding from?" he asked, hands brushing over Duo's braid before retreating.

Duo blinked, caught off guard by the innocent question. No one had ever responded to his introduction this way before. He thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. "My past, I suppose."

Harry nodded, as though that made perfect sense. "I don't lie either," he stated, raising his right hand and allowing duo to see the scars that were etched into the back of it.

Duo took his hand, frowning at the words 'I will not tell lies'. "That looks like it hurt," he commented softly.

"It did," Harry shrugged. "But it's okay now."

"I thought you didn't lie," Duo whispered.

Harry smiled lightly. "I don't. I just evade the truth. And the scars are okay now." Duo nodded slowly, giving a noncommittal hum, before stepping back and allowing Wufei to take his place. "Agent Chang, yes?" Harry asked as he made out Wufei's features.

"Wufei," the pilot replied.

"Do you wear glasses?" Harry asked as his fingers traced the bridge of Wufei's nose.

"Reading glasses," Wufei answered, surprised that Harry could have figured that out by touch alone.

"I wore glasses for years and was blind as a bat without them," Harry said with a sardonic grin. "Doesn't matter now, of course."

"Heero Yuy," Heero grunted as he took Wufei's place, submitting to this mainly for Trowa's sake, although his own curiosity was peaked.

"Both you and Agent Chang—Wufei—are Asian," Harry said lightly, more to himself than to the others. "Guessing from the names, I'd say Chinese and Japanese, although it's more likely you're from the colonies. L5 and L1?"

"Correct on both counts," Heero said, impressed by this teen's deductive reasoning. It was actually rather refreshing.

Heero stepped back and Quatre stepped forward. "Quatre Raberba Winner," he said softly, studying the younger boy and trying to get a hold on his emotions. "Apparently your new partner."

Harry blinked when his magic surged forward upon contact with Quatre, the blond giving a stifled gasp. "You're an empath," Harry stated. Quatre gave a startled nod, wondering how Harry could have possibly known that. Harry chuckled as he finished tracing the aristocratic features.

"I suppose you might want to look in on your financial status, Agent," Une said softly, passing a small file into Harry's hand. "There's someone from your bank waiting in the office two doors down."

"Thank you, Lady," Harry said with a nod. "I expect you'll be explaining my…situation to them?"

"Of course. They have the necessary clearance," she replied. Harry gave a nod and turned, confidently making his way out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

He wasn't surprised to find a goblin in the office. He was surprised to find it was one he recognized. "Hello Ragnok," he said softly.

"Lord Potter," Ragnok replied, watching as the wizard sat down in one of the chairs. "Shall we go over your legal and financial issues?" Harry gave a nod and Ragnok took the file from him. "For starters you are one of the richest bachelors in the ESUN, Lord Potter. And even with the acceptance of your brother back into the family, you would still be considered Lord Potter due to your status of the Lord of the house of Black. The Ministry has been trying to gain access to your vaults, but have been and will continue to be unsuccessful."

"Thank you," Harry said softly.

Ragnok gave a nod. "It is not a problem, as we all owe you much, Lord Potter, for what you did during the war. The Ministry would do well to remember that." He glanced down at the folder. "Now, about your company. Dumbledore has been trying to get control of it since your emancipation, but the board is holding off until you confront them. The headmaster is claiming you are 'unstable' and therefore unable to head the corporation."

"That's nonsense," Harry said bluntly, annoyed that the headmaster would do that, but not completely surprised by it.

"Of course it is," Ragnok agreed. "Which is why you need to meet with the board. And possibly gain some lawyers to sue him."

"That…would be interesting," Harry murmured, giving that some thought.

"Indeed it would," Ragnok said. "You currently have near six billion galleons in Gringotts, Lord. And that doesn't take into account the muggle bank accounts that your grandparents set up." Harry's eyes widened at that, having not known that he was that rich. "This card," Ragnok said, sliding a small plastic card towards him. "Can be used in both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world and will take out of the respective accounts."

"Convenient," Harry said, pocketing the card.

They continued talking about the details of the accounts and lordship for quite some time.

Meanwhile, back in Une's office, the five pilots had all taken their seats and were waiting for Une to explain about the newest agent. Une sighed, settling back in her chair at their expectant looks. "Agent Potter fought a war almost completely on his own. Only, you five don't know anything about this war. In order for you to understand, you have to know that magic is real."

"Magic?" Quatre murmured, frowning. The other four looked just as believing.

"Yes. Magic," Une stated. "As in wand waving, potion brewing, broom flying magic." She continued on, explaining about the war. About Harry's part in it. How he had been trained to fight by the headmaster, who had pretended to care, only to have everyone turn their backs on him when his 'duty' was done. How nothing was really known of his life before he was eleven, and how his life after was not the best. How he'd lost the only people who had ever really cared for him.

She fell silent, allowing the five to take this in, noticing that their looks of disbelief had died away sometime through her speech. Une studied the five boys, smiling slightly at how they had grown in the few years since the last war. At nineteen, they were no longer children.

Trowa was the tallest at six foot three. He was still slender, but had filled out some since the war. Quatre was the next tallest at five foot eleven, and had lost his baby-face as Duo had called it. Instead he was an incredibly handsome, aristocratic blond with a mean streak that none of the agents wanted to come across.

Wufei and Heero were at the same height, at five foot eight, and hadn't really changed all that much aside from losing some of the childishness in their features. They had both mellowed considerably personality wise as well, something that the other agents were grateful for.

Duo was the shortest due to malnutrition at a young age. He was only five four, but was still taller than Harry by two inches. He was still the joker of the group, and still happened to go Shinigami at times, just as Quatre was known for going Zero.

However, Une knew they were the best she would ever get and she was entirely glad that they were on her side this time. Besides, she had rather grown to like them over the years.

"Magic," Heero muttered. "That…actually explains a lot."

"It does, doesn't it?" Quatre replied with a sigh. The others nodded slowly, all looking towards the door when Harry walked back in.

He could feel their eyes as he reentered the room. And yet, he couldn't feel anything remotely disbelieving in their gazes, despite having been told about a world being hidden within a world. Harry dropped into a chair, giving a sigh. "I accept your offer, Lady Une," he said. "However, I have a company to run, and I'm not completely healed from the war," he explained, absently massaging his thigh, which was beginning to ache.

Lady Une gave him a concerned look, despite the fact that he couldn't see it. "Would you like our doctor to check your injuries before you leave?"

Harry looked startled for a moment, before shaking his head. "Uh, no. No thanks. I'll be fine." There was no way he was stepping into any medical facilities for a while; he hated those places with a passion. Quatre and Duo gave stifled snickers, but all five boys knew exactly how he felt.

Lady Une rolled her eyes. "Barton, keep an eye on your brother, and check over his injuries when you get home." Trowa gave a nod, a faint look of amusement flashing over his face at Harry's pole axed expression.

"Home?" the wizard asked, his brow furrowing into a frown.

"Yes, Agent Potter," Lady Une said patiently. "Do I have to remind you how close I am to my Aunt Minerva. I know you have no place to live at the moment, and that you are currently wearing the only things you own, as everything else had been burned." She noticed the looks of anger on the pilots' faces at that, but ignored it for the time being. "Speaking of which, Aunt Minerva wanted me to mention that she managed to repossess your father's cloak, and ingenious map and your photo-album, and they are currently in your vault."

Harry gave a small smile, relief washing over him at those words. He didn't much care for his other possessions, as he could do without them, but those three were all he had left of his parents and he was exceedingly glad to have them back. Even if he could no longer see the photo-graphs, he could at least share them with his brother.

Lady Une gave all the boys a smile, waving them out of the office. "You six have the rest of the week off. Get to know each other." Considering it was only Tuesday, this was somewhat of a surprise.

Harry gave a small sigh and made to push himself out of the chair, only to find that someone—Trowa, if his guess was correct—was already helping him up. He murmured his thanks and the six left the office, Duo chattering on about nothing, as usual.

"So, Harry," Quatre said gently, to one side of the wizard. "What company were you talking about?"

"Phoenix Fine Incorporated," Harry replied. "My grandparents started it about a decade before they were killed." He figured the others were listening, as all conversations had stopped.

"PFI?" Quatre asked, slightly shocked. "That's the second largest company in the ESUN!"

"Only behind Winner Enterprises," Harry said with a smirk in Quatre's direction. Ah, so he had figured it out then. "Unfortunately, Dumbledore is trying to wrest control away from me. Something about me being 'unstable' or some such rot."

"Dumbledore," Trowa repeated softly, a hint of anger in his voice at the mention of the man who had literally made his little brother's life hell. He glanced at Quatre and saw a familiar gleam in the blue eyes.

"Well," Quatre murmured with a smirk. "If it's a legal battle he wants…"

Duo crowed with laughter. "That old geezer ain't gonna know what hit him!"

Harry gave a small, confused smile. "I appreciate the help, but…"

"Enough," Heero commanded, although his voice was oddly gentle. They had exited the building by this point, and were all standing on the sidewalk in front of it. "You're family."

Harry ducked his head, wrapping his arms around himself in a self-hug. Quatre glanced at him, frowning at the confusing clash of emotions that Heero's simple statement had caused. Trowa caught Quatre's frown and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, not bothering to remove it even when the younger teen stiffened at the contact.

Quatre gave a small smile. "Duo and I have some work we need to finish. Why don't the rest of you get some lunch? Duo and I can take Harry shopping after."

"How about Heero and I let the brothers get to know each other," Wufei said with a not-so-subtle glance at Heero. "We can all catch up later."

"That sounds fine," Trowa said, smiling lightly as Duo blew him a kiss before Quatre dragged him away. Wufei and Heero said their goodbyes as well, walking away not quite hand-in-hand. "Any preference?" Trowa asked.

"Nowhere fancy?" harry said with a sheepish grin. "I have the feeling that I'm going to have to attend many formal business dinners. No point in starting early."

Trowa chuckled softly and led Harry to a small sandwich shop that the pilots often frequented. They ordered their food and took a seat at a small table out near the street. Silence enveloped them as they ate, before Trowa murmured, "I'm sorry, but I just can't remember you."

Harry shook his head. "That's fine. I wasn't expecting you to. I can barely remember you myself, I was so young when…"

"What happened?" Trowa asked, wanting to know the reason for the separation.

"We were in hiding," Harry murmured, his blind gaze far away. "But you were nearly three, two years older than me, and wanted to go out, so Peter took you for the day. No one knew he was the traitor and had given up our location. Mum and Dad were killed that night and you were never found. They told me you were dead."

"Hmm…" Trowa crumbled up the paper his sandwich had come wrapped in, and leaned back in his chair. "So I really am nineteen then? That's good to know."

Harry smiled. "Compared to my almost seventeen. I suppose PFI really belongs to you."

You didn't have to be able to see Trowa's grimace to know it was there when he replied, "You're welcome to it."

"Yes," Harry murmured. "You're more hands-on, aren't you? And you like to work with animals, too."

Trowa blinked, frowning lightly. "How'd you know that?"

"It's…" Harry gave a huff, rolling his eyes. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I could smell it on you." At Trowa's silence, he continued. "After I lost my sight, my other senses became more enhanced, as well as my magic's ability to perceive what's around me. Everyone has a specific scent. You and your four friends all have the underlying scent of gunpowder and explosives, but it doesn't hide your other scents. Heero is…almost like electricity. He's hard to explain. Duo's is oil and grease; does he like mechanics? Wufei smells like tea and metal oil. Perhaps he has a sword or two. Quatre is sand and ink, the ink probably because of WEI. And you, you're chalk—like a gymnast—and animal musk, like a very large cat. A lion, maybe?"

Trowa nodded slowly, suitably impressed. "I work with lions and tigers occasionally. Duo's a mechanic on the side. Wufei has a collection of swords. Quatre's from the desert. And Heero is a computer programmer as well as being a Preventer." He tilted his head to one side. "How does your magic help you?"

"I can't see," Harry answered with a sardonic grin. "But I can…feel what's around me. Like that superhero Daredevil, I suppose. My magic allows me to sense what's there while not being able to see it. There's two people kissing about twenty feet to my left. A cat is crossing the road maybe a hundred feet to my right. Three birds just flew overhead." He rattled off this information without ever moving and Trowa found himself to be just a tad amazed. "I'm just as capable of dodging a bullet as the next person, and probably a better shot than most," Harry finished. He then grinned. "Enough about me. What about you?"

"What do you want to know?" Trowa asked evenly.

Harry smiled, absently tapping a finger against the tabletop. "Well, I already know that you and the others are the Gundam pilots. It was a little obvious considering there's five of you, your ages and the fact that you're the top agents at Preventers. So…what's your favorite color?"

Completely thrown for a loop, Trowa just stared, dumbfounded at that abrupt turn. He finally answered, shaking his head. "Amethyst."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Purple-color, right?"

"Right," Trowa replied. "More specifically, the color of Duo's eyes. They're very unique." He saw Harry's curious look and correctly interpreted it. "He has brown hair. Wufei's hair and eyes are both black. Heero has dark brown hair and blue eyes. Cobalt. Quatre is blond with blue eyes. Almost…aquamarine."

"Thanks," Harry muttered. "Helps me build a picture in my mind, even if it's probably wrong." He gave an impish smile. "My favorite color used to be silver, in case you were wondering." He paused. "You have any pets?"

Trowa shrugged. "I have a couple lions at Cathy's circus."

"Who's Cathy?"

"My adoptive sister," Trowa replied. "I think she'd like you."

"Ah," Harry hummed, nodding. "I have an owl, Hedwig. But she's been missing since things got…rough." He thought for a moment. "Favorite food?"

"Anything Italian. You?"

"Sugar." Harry grinned. "I was never really allowed many sweets as a kid. Can't get enough of them now."

Trowa rolled his eyes. "So long as you don't get as hyper as Duo."

"Hm," Harry grinned. "Heero and Wufei are headed in our direction."

Trowa looked up, blinking, and found that to be true. Well, at least Harry couldn't be snuck up on easily. That was good.

**Okay, it's almost one in the morning and so I'm going to cut this chapter short and continue on later. Next one out hopefully soon. As well as the next chapter of Maxwell's Demon and Secret Agent Man.**

**Hikaru Kosuzaku**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

"What do you think of him?" Heero asked as he, Wufei and Trowa as they prepared Harry's room at the manor that all five of them stayed at. Duo and Quatre had taken Harry to get some new clothes, and the other three were just waiting for them to return.

"He's surprising," Trowa answered. "Easy to get along with, yet hiding a lot, I think." He paused. "He was able to guess that we were the Gundam pilots, just with what little he was given."

Wufei glanced at him, surprised. "Wow. He's good. He seems to be handling his life well, though."

Heero sighed. "We thought the same about Quatre, remember?"

The other two winced at that, and the room fell silent.

~*~

Harry was feeling a little overwhelmed. He vowed that it would be the last time he ever went shopping with Duo and or Quatre. He'd had so many different kinds of clothes pressed into his arms that he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to see over them, even if he hadn't been blind. Duo had laughingly led him to the dressing rooms, to make sure they all fit.

"So," Duo said, slipping into the dressing room with him. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that, but didn't object. "How'd your lunch go?"

"It was fine," Harry said. He slipped his shirt off, ignoring Duo's stifled gasp. "Trowa is quieter than I thought he would be."

"He's always been quiet," Duo murmured, eyes skimming the massive scar that travelled down Harry's chest, from right shoulder to left hip and down past the waistband of his pants. "How'd you get that scar?"

"I was in a war, Duo. The front lines."

"So was I. And I don't have any scars like that one."

Harry sighed, trying on one of the silk dress shirts Quatre had chosen for him. "If you don't mind me saying so…Your war was huge. It had thousands of people fighting against each other. You shot and you moved on. If you were captured, you were interrogated, sometimes tortured, but usually just killed. My war… My war was small. Maybe a couple hundred people fighting against each other. Most likely less than that. The enemies weren't just killing and moving on. They wanted to cause as much pain as possible first. And they did."

Duo nodded, understanding that and not liking it at all. "And that scar?"

"Goes down my leg to the middle of my calf," Harry answered easily. "How does this shirt look?"

The braided pilot gave a small smile. "Quatre will make a business man out of you, yet."

"Great," Harry said, grinning slightly before ducking his head. "Do I have to try on all of these?" he asked, just shy of actually pouting.

"Nah," Duo said, waving a hand absently. "We'll just find the rest of the ones that are the same size."

"So," Harry said, smiling impishly as he put his turtleneck back on. "How long have you and Trowa been together?"

"Wait," Duo said, startled. "What?"

"Oh come on," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "It's kind of obvious. Especially with the way he talks about you."

Duo frowned, fiddling with the end of his braid. "Trowa talks about me?"

"Well, it's more like what he says between the lines, as Trowa doesn't really talk so much." Harry paused, locating the pile of clothing and piled them up. "His favorite color is the color of your eyes. It's in his tone of voice when he says your name. And that same tone is there when you talk about him."

"Hmm," Duo hummed with a small, impressed smile. "Very astute."

"No, being_ very_ astute, would be telling you that Wufei and Heero aren't quite as secretive and are even more obvious about their relationship."

"Don't let them hear you say that," Duo laughed, amazed at the perceptiveness of this boy. "Hey Quat," Duo grinned as they joined up with the blond. He quickly started talking clothes and colors again and Harry allowed himself to tune out.

He needed to meet up with the board of Phoenix Fire, and he needed to do so soon. He had a feeling that Quatre wasn't about to let him get away with putting this off for very long. He wondered, though, what it would be like living with the owner of the rival company, and then waved that thought aside. He really didn't care much.

Duo laughed at something Quatre had said, grabbing Harry's arm and leading him over to the counter, where his purchases were rung up. The amount was rather high, as he was buying a completely new wardrobe, but he wasn't exactly worried about that. He _was_ one of the richest people in the world, after all. "Can we go now?" he asked petulantly, rubbing at his aching thigh.

"Yes, Harry," Quatre smiled. "We can go now. The others should have gotten your room done by now. Any music or anything you want can probably be found in my library."

"So, I assume that everyone lives at your place?" Harry asked as they made their way back to Duo's car. It was a pre-colony classic, if Harry could place the sound of the engine correctly. He would later find out it was a 1967 Chevy Impala. (A/N: If you can't tell, that is my favorite car in the world!)

"Well, Q-Bean here has this huge mansion, so why not?" Duo asked, shrugging energetically. There was a hint of something else in his voice, though Harry didn't bother asking about it. Quatre remained silent on the drive back, seeming tired, and Harry sighed slightly, wondering how many times his life could flip on its head in two months.

"Harry? Have you finished school?" Quatre asked softly after some time.

Harry winced. "I've completed the high-school courses," he answered. "I would do them during the summer, but I haven't finished my magical schooling yet. I still have a year left of that."

"You're not going back," Quatre said, quite fiercely. Harry blinked, paused, and then gave a small nod of acceptance. Somehow he knew that Quatre would get the others to back him, and they would never allow him out of their sight for a while.

They made it back to the house, and Harry had to allow Duo to lead him in, having never been there before. His magic, while allowing him to sense things, usually only worked well with moving objects. They met up with the other three pilots in the kitchen, while Quatre went to put away the new clothing. Wufei was making dinner, a rather tasty smelling Chinese dish.

They all sat down for dinner, and silence enveloped the room for a while, until Duo's curiosity just couldn't be helped. "So, Harry, got a girlfriend? Or boyfriend if that's your preference?"

Harry stilled, blind eyes staring at nothing, and then he shook his head. "No. He died." Duo grimaced and apologized, but Harry waved it away. "It's alright. So, any of you have any family that I should know about?" he asked.

Duo shook his head, his braid flying over his shoulder. "Nope. Imma orphan."

"Same," Wufei and Heero said simultaneously. "Although," Heero continued, "Relena Peacecraft seems to have adopted me as an older brother."

"I have twenty-eight sisters still alive," Quatre murmured, laughing at Harry's somewhat shocked face. "Yes, it's a lot. What's worse is that they're all older than me. The closest in age to me is still five years older."

"Apparently," Trowa drawled humorously. "I have a younger brother. I also have an adoptive sister who works in a circus."

"I," Harry stated, "Or I suppose, we, have an aunt, uncle and cousin who live in Surrey. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. If you want to contact them, Trowa, then I can give you their information but…" he paused, trying to find a way to phrase it without worrying anyone. "It's probably better to let sleeping dogs lie when it comes to them. We really don't get along."

The pilots frowned, noticing how Harry was eating. It was the same as Duo, actually, in that he had an arm wrapped around his plate as though to protect it from those that would take it away. They'd been trying for years to break Duo of that habit, but hadn't been able to as it was too firmly engrained. Harry, it seemed, had had a rough childhood as well. He didn't say much about the Dursleys, but they could see what they had done to the boy.

"So, I'm going to have to meet with the board of Phoenix Fire soon," Harry said. "Except that the main headquarters is actually in France, and I really don't want to go to France."

Quatre swallowed his bite of food. "You can use WEI headquarters in London for your meeting. Just have the board come here."

Wufei smirked. "You two are owners of rival companies…"

"So?" Harry and Quatre asked simultaneously.

Heero shook his head in amusement. "I can contact your board for you, Harry. When would you like the meeting?"

"Two days from now?" Harry asked, still not used to having people willing to help him. "Thank you. I…"

"Harry," Wufei said softly, and Harry fell silent, focusing on his food. He would probably never be used to this family thing, but he could learn to accept it at the very least.

"Do you have any friends you need to contact?" Quatre asked, standing to put his dirty dishes in the sink.

Harry shook his head. "Just the twins. But I can visit them when I go to Diagon Alley later." He wasn't going to mention just how much later that would probably be considering his current popularity. He really didn't want to think about that.

Duo bounded up, hyper as ever, and began gathering up dishes. "Hey, Tro-baby, why don't you give Harry a tour before we all drop dead from exhaustion."

Trowa rolled his eyes, but said in amusement, "I doubt any of us are tired enough that we're going to die from it, Duo."

"Speak for yourself," Heero muttered around a yawn. The other pilots were suddenly reminded that the 01 had just returned from a mission this morning, before being thrown into this chaotic day. Wufei gave a small smile, excusing himself, and pulling Heero to his feet. "Goodnight," Wing Zero's pilot managed to say before being pulled from the room.

"Come on, Harry," Trowa said, with a gentle, guiding hand on Harry's elbow. "I'll show you around." They left the dining room and kitchen, going through the multiple living rooms on the first floor. The library and offices were on the second, Harry getting to choose an office for himself. The bedrooms and guestrooms were on the third floor, each with their own bathroom.

After showing Harry where each of the pilots' bedrooms were, Trowa led him to his own. "If you need or want anything else for your room, feel free to ask." Harry hesitated in the doorway, and the taller teen gave a small sigh. "The bed is at three o'clock," he explained softly, understanding Harry's reluctance to step into an unfamiliar place. "It's a king-sized bed. The closet is at nine o'clock, the bathroom at ten. You're currently standing at six, and there's a large window at twelve with a desk under it."

"Thank you," Harry said, sounding somewhat surprised. "No one's ever explained it that way. It makes a lot of sense."

"It's not a problem," Trowa said, holding back his annoyance at the people that Harry had been living with before. "If you ever need us to explain anything like that, just let us know. We're happy to help."

"Yeah," Harry murmured. "I got that." And he couldn't help but feel somewhat warm and fuzzy about it.

**Yay! Chapter done! Next one soon…Really soon…**

**Hikaru Kosuzaku**


	5. Chapter 5

**Told you it would be out soon. Although it is terribly short, and I apologize for that, but I wanted to explain about Quatre. So yeah…**

Chapter Four

It was a dream of the war. Of his blond lover, who he had gone against for years before they finally realized that they weren't really enemies. Hermione and Ron had turned against him for that, before the end of the war. For loving someone that he had been convinced to hate for so long. The dream was far from happy though. His lover, his dragon, had been captured by the Death Eaters. Only it hadn't been a true capture. The Order had sold him, knowing full well that he was on their side. It was Dumbledore's orders, though, and they followed them to the letter. The old man had only wanted to regain control of Harry, and in return Draco had been tortured and killed. And his body thrown at Harry's feet a week later by Voldemort himself. And Harry could still hear his lover's screams in his dreams, as he was forced to witness the only one that had ever truly love him die for him.

Harry awoke with a sobbing gasp, throwing himself from the bed and stumbling out of the room in an attempt to escape the consuming darkness. It took him a short moment to remember that he _couldn't_ escape the darkness. He slumped against the wall, sliding down to rest his head against one up-drawn knee. Taking deep breaths to calm his panic, he caught the scent of sand and raised his head. "Quatre? I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't," Quatre murmured soothingly, coming to crouch next to Harry. His blue eyes raked over the shivering boy, taking in the massive scar that twisted down his thigh and around his calf, completely exposed by the boy's meager outfit of boxers and a t-shirt. The scar was red and agitated, and Quatre was almost positive that Harry was feeling at least a little pain from it. He could pick up a slight sense of discomfort among the slowing dying panic and self-loathing from the teen. "Are you alright?"

Harry remained silent for some time, his blind eyes directed towards the wall opposite of him. "I had a nightmare, a memory," he said softly. "And when I woke up it was too dark." He scoffed, his face twisting in disgust. "Merlin, it was _too dark._"

Quatre gave a small sigh, taking Harry's arm and helping him to his feet. He gently led the teen down the stairs and to a sitting room near the kitchen where the couches were large and deep. After they were sitting, Harry shook his head slightly, black hair falling into his face. "I was supposed to die in the war. They wouldn't let me die…and now they won't let me live." He sounded so tired, almost as though he wished that he _had_ died in the war. That he wished he could die now.

The blond tilted his head to one side, a small frown on his face. "I wasn't expecting to live either. And after the war…the other four paired up. They had each other to help with the nightmares. The memories. I had…no one."

"And?" Harry asked, sounding weary, as though he knew exactly how that was. And, for that matter, he did.

Quatre was quiet for a moment and then took Harry's hand. "There's a reason the other four live here, and it's not just because my house is big enough." He placed Harry's hand on his arm, which was usually covered by the long sleeves of his shirt. Harry's fingers traced the long, thick scar that ran from elbow to wrist. "I lasted two months on my own running WEI and doing Preventers. I had everyone fooled. And then Trowa decided to visit and found me. It was either really good timing or really bad. I haven't yet decided."

"You tried to kill yourself," Harry stated, still tracing the scar. Quatre shivered slightly under the light touch of Harry's fingertips, but Harry didn't pull away.

"The nightmares became too much," Quatre admitted, softly. "I couldn't handle them alone. I still can't." He gave a soft chuckle. "Now, though, I'm finding it to be almost commonplace to wake up sandwiched between two other people in the morning. Funny thing is that it's not always the same couple, if you know what I mean."

"At least you have someone," Harry mumbled.

Quatre pulled him into a gentle hug. "So do you, Harry." He gave a yawn, pulling a large throw blanket off the couch and wrapping it around the two of them as they lay down. "Let's get some sleep."

~*~

"Hey sleepy heads," Duo's voice broke through the dark haze of sleep. "You going to wake up anytime soon?" Harry gave a mewling whine, burrowing deeper into Quatre. This was the best sleep he'd had in years and he wasn't willing to give it up just yet. Quatre opened one eye to level a sleepy glare at the braided pilot, before pressing his face to Harry's messy hair, slipping back into his dreams. "Alright kittens," Duo said softly, his voice filled with amusement. "Sleep well."

He slipped out of the room and into the kitchen, where Wufei was drinking a mug of tea. Seeing his silly grin, Wufei raised an eyebrow. "What's with the look?"

"Quatre and Harry are on the couch…" Duo drawled. "They look like kittens." The other eyebrow rose to join the first. "It's true," Duo said, grabbing a mug of coffee. "Go see for yourself if you don't believe me."

Wufei rolled his eyes, but stepped out of the room anyway, just as Heero and Trowa entered it. Heero stumbled his way over to the coffee, Trowa watching in amusement. The Perfect Soldier just wasn't worth his title without his morning coffee anymore. It was a habit that he had obtained after the wars, obviously, and it was one that the others found rather amusing. Wufei returned, snickering slightly. "You're right," he said to Duo. "They do look like kittens."

"Told ya so," Duo grinned, going up on tip-toes to press a light kiss to Trowa's lips. "Mornin' love."

"Good morning, Duo," Trowa murmured, grabbing the braided pilot's coffee and draining it. Duo pouted, and Trowa gave him another kiss, emerald eyes sparkling. "Where's Harry and Quatre? Neither were in their rooms this morning."

"They're the kittens on the couch," Duo explained, which made Wufei snicker again. "They're looking mighty comfy together."

Heero frowned at his Preventer partner, looking up from his coffee. "Don't get any ideas, Duo."

Duo blinked amethyst eyes innocently. "What ideas?"

"Don't play matchmaker with my brother, Duo," Trowa said softly. "I don't think either he or Quatre would be able to handle that."

Duo tilted his head, looking rather thoughtful. "I don't think I'm going to have to play matchmaker at all."

Chapter End.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, peeps. What can I say other than 'midterms'?**

Chapter Five

For most, waking up cuddling with someone you had only met the day before would have been awkward. For Quatre and Harry, it was anything but. Both had had the best sleep they'd had in years and knew they could only thank the other for it. And so, when they woke, they merely smiled and went on with their day. Which, of course, meant they smiled and stumbled to the kitchen for coffee…or hot chocolate in Harry's case.

He'd never understood why everyone seemed to like coffee and tea so much. Hot chocolate was much more satisfying with the amount of sugar it happened to have. Caffeine didn't do much for him, but sugar was like a gift from the gods. Luckily for him, Trowa had taken yesterday's hint and had already prepared him a mug.

Trowa placed the mug in his little brother's hand, frowning at the sight of the ghastly scar. "Harry, how long ago did you get that injury?" he asked, and the other pilots stopped with their soft chatter to listen to the answer.

Harry shrugged. "Almost three months ago."

Trowa's frown deepened, and he exchanged glances with Heero. "It looks only three weeks old."

Harry hesitated, practically inhaling the chocolate. "Um…I wasn't exactly human when I was hit…"

Eyebrows rose around the room. "You want to explain that?" Wufei asked.

Harry licked his lips and sighed. "There are certain wizards that are able to change into animals. It's not a common skill because of the difficulty and danger in learning to do so. I'm capable of it, and after I killed Voldemort I changed and tried to run off. Instead I was hit by the spell that nearly killed me as well as took my sight." He frowned lightly. "Funny thing is, I don't think it was someone on the dark side that threw that spell."

Heero's brow furrowed as he thought about the round-about answer Harry had given about his injuries. "So, I suppose you haven't allowed your animal form to heal, and therefore you haven't fully healed?" At Harry's grimace and nod, he pressed on. "Why not?"

Harry was silent for a long moment, and then he shrugged. "As Flicker I currently can't walk. I can't see. I'm tiny and…"

"And you feel vulnerable," Trowa finished, drawing his little brother into a gentle hug. "What are you?"

Harry scowled, but relaxed into the hug when it was apparent that he wasn't going to be harmed in any way. "I'm a kitten. A tiny, mangy little kitten. During the war it was good to be able to be small enough to slip away… Now…not so much."

Wufei and Duo were snickering softly, much to Quatre and Harry's confusion, but the youngest teen couldn't seem to bring himself to care. He was feeling rather safe, confined in his brother's arms, and it was a relaxing feeling. Quatre was picking up on it, and found himself to be enjoying the feeling as well. The blond had never been able to so easily feel someone's emotions as he could Harry's, and while he wondered why, he was just going to go with it.

"Why don't you change and allow yourself to heal?" Trowa asked. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"I have a meeting with the board of Phoenix Fire tomorrow," Harry muttered. "And even though I heal faster than most, I can't heal in less than a day."

"Tomorrow then," Duo stated. "After your meeting. Got that, brother of my lover?"

Harry sighed. "Sure." He paused, setting the mug on the table. "Someone want to show me back to my room? I can't remember how to get there."

~*~

Wednesday had passed quite easily, with Quatre helping Harry go over his company's paperwork, and all the others getting to know the young wizard. The more they learned, though, the more upset they were becoming with the wizarding world in general. As it was, Quatre and Harry were beginning to see how their companies could actually aid each other instead of being complete rivals.

Now, Harry was seated at a large table in the conference room of WEI's headquarters, waiting for the rest of the board to arrive. He was nervous, but not enough so that it showed. Becoming a master occulamens had helped him get a handle on his emotions. A file sat in front of him, although he couldn't actually read it, having not had the time to learn Braille yet. Quatre and Trowa had already gone over everything in the file with him, as well as work out a plan of action for the company, which had hit a standstill since the issue with Dumbledore had come up.

Feeling people entering the conference room, he steepled his fingers and waited for order. He knew from the file that there were eight people on the board, four men and four women, four of which muggles, the other four magical. When they finally settled, he smiled up at them. "Good afternoon, ladies, gentlemen."

"Mr. Potter," one of the men, a Mr. Brown if he was correct, stated politely. "May I ask why we are currently at WEI Headquarters?"

"I found it imperative that we meet as soon as possible, but I am unfortunately still getting used to my recent blindness and realized it probably wouldn't be in my best interests to travel to France so soon," he said, raising his head. He kept his polite smile firmly in place. "Mr. Winner offered his building for our uses."

"That was rather kind of him," Mrs. Dolton responded, sounding rather motherly. "Considering we're rival companies."

Harry gave a small smile. "Actually, we've been speaking about becoming allies. While Quatre and I don't want our companies to merge, we have agreed that there are many subdivisions of both enterprises that can benefit from working together."

There was a pause then, before the other board members began talking about that. Within half-an-hour, a plan of action was formulated with ideas on how to combine with WEI on certain aspects. There would be no formal merging, but an alliance. The board members were duly impressed by Harry's input and overall knowledge of the company.

"I can see that Dumbledore was certainly lying about you," Mr. Keiston said slowly, studying the teen.

Harry gave another small smile. "I will admit that I have issues, but no more than any other soldier," he said softly. "Or, at least, no more than the Gundam pilots. However, there is no need to worry about my mental stability, or my ability to head this company."

There was a general agreement on that. "Are you planning on doing anything about the old man?" Mrs. Smith, a prominent witch, asked, sounding somewhat annoyed with the headmaster.

"You are all aware of Sector Twelve, yes?" Harry asked. Sector Twelve was the code for Wizarding World and the aspects of the company that dealt with it. When the affirmative sounded from the eight adults, and grinned. "So is Quatre Winner. Trust me when I say that Dumbledore is going to be fighting a legal battle that he's not going to win. He has a lot to answer for when it comes to my life."

"How, exactly, did you and Mr. Winner meet?"Mr. Brown asked, just out of curiosity's sake.

Harry shook his head is slight amusement. "Honestly, Preventers contacted me for a job, and I found out that they had found my older brother." He paused. "Trowa, by the way, has relinquished the head of the company to me. He's not the corporate type. He, however, lives with Quatre, Heero, Duo and Wufei. The other Gundam pilots. I just moved in with them."

There was silence for a moment. "The six most powerful people in the world are living in one house," Mrs. Zindler whispered.

Harry laughed. "Oh, I don't know about that," he said humorously. "Apparently Relena Peacecraft only comes and visits, and we only work for Lady Une, not live with her."

Everyone laughed at that, and the meeting was adjourned. The adults left and Harry slumped back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "Everything good alright?" Trowa asked softly, coming into the conference room.

"Perfectly," Harry said softly. He leaned over so that his head was resting against Trowa's chest. "Tell Quatre to expect my board to get in touch with his."

"And you can't?" Trowa asked, helping Harry to his feet and frowning when his little brother stumbled slightly.

"Have to change into Flicker," Harry mumbled. "I'm tired."

"I can see that," Trowa replied, leading him out of the office. "Wait until we get home to change. I can help you there…I work with cats."

"I know," Harry yawned.

The drive back to the manor was rather quiet, as Harry was trying his best to stay awake, and Trowa wasn't exactly the most talkative person around. When they finally arrived, Trowa helped his younger brother into the house where Harry then changed forms with a 'pop'. A little kitten was suddenly crouching in front of the pilot, wavering on its feet as it hissed in pain. Trowa knelt, gently grasping Flicker by the back of his neck and lifting him.

The little black cat hissed and swiped out with sharp claws, obviously agitated by the deep, fresh wound that raced down his chest and around one back leg. Trowa cradled him gently, heading for the kitchen, where he had dropped off his veterinary kit from the last trip to the circus.

Depositing the kitten on the table, he grabbed his kit and pulled out a syringe of anesthetic, tapping it against his thigh to get rid of any bubbles before injecting it. It took only a few minutes before Flicker was unconscious and peacefully unaware.

"Wufei," Trowa said, calling out to the pilot that had just passed by. "I need your help."

"Why are you doing surgery on a cat on our kitchen table?" Wufei asked, setting his book aside as he entered the table. He had one eyebrow raised, and looked somewhat unimpressed.

"First of all," Trowa said, also raising an eyebrow as he pulled out some sutures and a needle. "I'm not doing surgery. Second, the cat is my little brother."

"Oh," Wufei said with a sigh. "Right."

Chapter End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Next

When the others got home, they found Trowa cajoling a small black kitten to eat something. Said kitten looked little more than a black ball of fluff, although it was obvious that he had recently been cleaned and taken care of, if the bandages were anything to go by. The kitten was also looked rather annoyed.

"Flicker, come on," Trowa murmured. "You can't just stop eating because you're in pain. The pain killers are in the food."

The kitten gave a little meow, its blind green eyes murky and unfocussed. Duo came over, looking over the feline with a frown. "Everything alright?" he asked.

Trowa sighed, giving up on getting anything down the cat. "It would be, if Harry would just eat something."

"Harry," Duo said, amusement coloring his tone. He carefully reached out and picked the cat up, ignoring its startled meow. "You're kinda cute, ya know. Even with all the bandages." He gently scratched behind Flicker's ears, gaining a soft purr. "That's right. Ya know you're worrying your brother, right? You need to eat something."

Trowa placed a finger smeared with medication laced tuna under Flicker's nose and the kitten gave a small sigh before a pink tongue flicked out and lapped at the food. "Good," Trowa murmured. "Think you can take more?"

As it turned out, Flicker would only eat it if Trowa fed it to him by the finger-full. He, apparently, wasn't used to his blindness in this form, and refused to move around much. That could have also been from the pain of moving, as well, though.

Heero ended up taking the kitten for a while, as Duo and Trowa ran off to do…whatever it was they were doing. Heero took the kitten into one of the family rooms, where he and Wufei curled up on the couch, Flicker resting against Heero' chest. Wufei began reading aloud from his book, a rather interesting philosophical fantasy.

Flicker was purring up a storm, rather comfortable despite the bulky bandages and the drugs causing him to be drowsy. Quatre eventually joined them, curling up on the other side of Wufei to listen to the novel. He had a rather self-satisfied smile on his face, but no one bothered to ask what it was about, as they knew they would eventually figure it out anyway.

Wufei stopped reading when he realized that his audience of three were all asleep. He gave a small smile, but didn't move, as he was essentially being used as a pillow from both sides. "Aw, they're so cute!" Duo crowed softly as he came into the room. He snickered. "Not something I say about Heero often."

"But something we say about Quatre all the time," Trowa murmured, shaking his head. "And something I'm beginning to say about Harry."

"Especially as a kitten," Wufei agreed, rolling his eyes. "Want to help me up?"

~*~

"Albus Dumbledore?" a man said, interrupting the impromptu meeting of the Order of the Phoenix the headmaster had called to track down the missing Harry Potter. Dumbledore turned in surprise, wondering how this man had entered Grimmauld place, which he had warded to the extreme.

"Yes?" he asked, putting on a grandfatherly face, his eyes twinkling.

The man crossed his arms, glaring at him, a briefcase in one hand. "I'm Mr. Greystone, head lawyer for both Phoenix Fire Inc. and Winner Enterprises Inc. I'm going to have to ask you and all of your companions to vacate this house."

Dumbledore frowned darkly. "You can't do that. I own this house."

"No, you don't," Mr. Greystone said, his tone chilling. "This house belongs to Mr. Potter, who you are not. If you do not vacate the premises immediately, than I will have to call in the aurors. Mr. Dumbledore, you are also being sued for six million galleons, the same amount that you managed to steal from my client, Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Potter is regrettably not in the right mind. I'm afraid his recent experiences have left him unstable and prone to going to the dark side."

Mr. Greystone rolled his eyes. "We spoke with Mr. Potter not two days ago, Headmaster. He has been deemed fit and completely able, and if you do not leave now, you will be arrested."

"The Ministry is on our side," Ron Weasley spat, obviously thinking that the aurors wouldn't go against those that stood up against the 'evil' Harry Potter.

Mr. Greystone gave a smile that was more feral than a muggle should have been able to pull off. One might think he had some relation to a werewolf with the look in his eye. "Oh, it won't be the Wizarding World that arrests you. Now. Leave."

There was a general uproar about the fact that muggles could arrest them, and Greystone gave a rather convincing snarl. "You are going against some of the most powerful people in the ESUN. The Potters and Winners are not ones to mess around with."

"Potter is the only one left," Hermione sneered. "He's nothing but a pathetic blind brat. How powerful can he be?" She seemed to have completely ignored the 'Winners' part of that sentence, as she would have obviously known who Greystone had meant.

Greystone raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Mr. Potter is one of the top agents for the Preventers program as well as being the second richest person in the world. His older brother, Trowa Barton Potter, is also one of the top agents for Preventers, as well as being head adviser for both Phoenix Fire and Winner Enterprises."

Molly Weasley's eyes narrowed. "His older brother is dead."

"No. He's not," Greystone said, giving an exasperated sigh. "Would you leave already?" It looked as though they were going to contest that decision again, but the house gave a shudder and literally kicked everyone not welcome out of the house, leaving only Fred, George, Bill and Charlie.

"Finally," Bill sighed, running a hand down his face. "I don't think I could have taken those hypocritical bastards for much longer."

Fred and George exchanged looks and sighs, while Charlie contemplated bashing his head against the table. "Harry's alright, then?" the dragon-tamer asked, sincere concern in his voice.

Greystone gave a gentle smile. "He's fine. He and his brother are getting along, and he's taking control of his company."

"Good," Fred said, giving a tired grin.

"Tell him—" George continued.

"That we—"

"Miss him and—"

"He better stay safe," the two finished in unison, causing Greystone to chuckle.

"I'll do so," he said, looking about him. "You four are free to stay here for as long as you want, as Harry was pretty certain that you wouldn't be welcomed back home."

"Thank you," the four redheads said softly.

Greystone waved a hand and turned to leave. "If you don't mind. I have a legal battle to prepare for."

~*~

It was Quatre's quiet whimpering that woke Flicker that night, as the kitten was sleeping on one of the blond's pillows. He gave a soft mew, blinking large blind eyes, but not feeling up to moving as he could hardly shift his back leg anyway due to the thick bandaging.

He didn't have to worry long, however, as the door opened and two people crawled into bed with them. "Sorry Flicker," Wufei whispered, gently picking up the kitten and moving him up the pillow a little. Quatre quieted as Duo wrapped around him, murmuring soft reassurances.

Flicker gave another soft mew, curling up as much as he was able and letting himself fall back to sleep to Wufei stroking his back. He now understood what Quatre had meant by 'not the same couple', considering that Wufei and Duo were not part of the same coupling. It made him faintly wonder where Trowa and Heero were, and if they had awaken too. And if so, if there was a schedule or something for who was to help Quatre during the night.

And then he realized that he didn't really care.

And he went back to sleep.

End Chapter

**So…nothing happened in this chapter except for some cuteness and annoyed Dumbledore. And it took forever. Sorry. But the next chapter includes a Preventers mission. Exciting.**

**Hey…I would love it if ya'll would go and read my original fiction on fictionpress. I go by the same name on that site, and I would love it if I got some more feedback on Valkyrie: Chameleon Club. It's my most current piece.**

**Loves to all my lovely readers!**

**Hikaru Kosuzaku**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter After Last

Harry had healed up well, although the depth of the injury to his leg had left the muscle permanently damaged. He could function just fine, but overworking the leg would cause some minimal pain, nothing he couldn't deal with. As it was, however, Harry had decided to stay in kitten form for a little while longer, as they returned to Preventers, since they didn't have any cases momentarily.

Duo smiled lightly, glancing down at the purring pile of fur in his lap, as he stroked one hand lightly down its back. Harry, as a kitten, was an incredibly affectionate being, who absolutely craved possible attention. The pilots were beginning to think this is how he would have been even as a human if he hadn't been burned, so to speak, so often in his young life.

He spun his chair around, turning back to the computer to continue with his work. Flicker gave a large yawn, displaying some impressive canines for such a little cat. His murky eyes slid shut and he curled up, tail flicking lazily.

"Hey Duo," Sally grinned as she walked into the office. "Lady Une was wondering if you had the report on the Gulmicky case done."

"Aw, Sally-babe," Duo pouted. "Can't you ever just stop by to say 'hi'?" He carefully placed the dozing cat on his desk, standing up and stretching. "I do have the file, though," he added, heading for Heero's desk, where his report was sitting for whatever reason.

"I do stop by to say 'hi'," Sally countered, eyeing the kitten. "When did you get a cat?"

Duo paused, holding out the folder and glancing back at the cat. "Uh…" Flicker, amused by the conversation he was hearing, just lay there pretending to sleep. "Well…it's um…"

Trowa stepped in then, saving him from answering by giving him a sweet, chaste kiss. "Morning lover," he murmured, eyeing Sally's bemused expression before turning to the kitten. "Hey little brother," he said fondly, scratching under Flicker's chin with one finger. "You're not causing any problems, are you?" Flicker gave a rumbling purr, melting into the caress.

"Wait," Sally said, holding up one hand. "What?"

"Lady Une is waiting to brief you," Trowa said in lieu of an explanation. Sally stared at him for a long moment before nodding and walking away. Trowa smiled, dropping to sit in Duo's relinquished chair. "Harry's going to need a doctor, so Une thought it would be prudent for Sally to know everything."

"We don't even know everything," Duo muttered, rolling his eyes as he straddled his lover's lap. He pressed his lips to Trowa's in a demanding kiss.

Flicker's ears flattered against his head as he listened to what was turning into a rather long snogging session. He gave a mew of annoyance, causing Trowa to voice a protest, only to break off into a moan as Duo's lips attached to his throat. Flicker gave a huff and leapt off the desk, stumbling at the flare of pain from his bad leg. He ignored it, however, making his way out to the hall, where he paused, unsure where to go next.

"Think he'll be okay?" he heard Duo murmur.

"There's a difference between being there for someone and coddling," Trowa's soft voice responded. "I refuse to coddle him, as that would only make things worse in the long run." The voices died away as the two became otherwise occupied, and Flicker began listening for one of the other pilots.

"Flicker." Ah, yes, that was Quatre's voice. Now where was it coming from? "I'm over here. I'm not going to pick you up, so you'd better come to me." Flicker's ears swiveled in the blond's direction and he started towards him. "That's right," Quatre said, and there was a smile in his voice. Flicker could finally pick up the familiar scent of sand and ink among the crowded hallway, and followed it back into the office he shared with his fellow CEO.

Quatre dropped onto the plush couch that came with their office (and that the others often admitted being jealous of, not that that stopped them from taking naps on it) with a bone-weary sigh. Flicker gave a concerned meow, gingerly jumping onto the couch, only to miscalculate and end up in Quatre's lap. "Just tired," Quatre murmured, looking down at the kitten. Flicker tilted his head, purring softly and climbing up so he could press his front paws against Quatre's chest. Quatre chuckled lightly, taking the hint and lying down, Flicker sprawled across his chest.

An overwhelming feeling of contentment came from the kitten as Flicker continued his rumbling purr due to Quatre stroking his spine. Quatre sighed, letting all thoughts of Preventers and WEI drift away as he embraced Flicker's emotions. It didn't take long for him to slip into sleep after doing so.

"Found them," Flicker heard Wufei whisper after some time. "They're cute."

"Quatre's always been cute," Heero murmured back. "Harry's cuteness is just adding to it."

"You're just upset that you've never been able to say no to Quat's big, blue puppy-dog eyes," Wufei teased, much to Flicker's amusement. The cat gave a small mewling laugh (as much as a cat was able to do so) opening his murky, blind eyes and stretching.

"Quatre," Heero called, deeming it safer to ignore Wufei's taunt. "Une needs all of us for briefing. You need to wake up."

"Don't wanna," Quatre muttered petulantly, rolling onto his side, keeping a careful hand on Flicker so he didn't dump the kitten onto the floor. He blinked open his large blue eyes, pouting slightly.

Heero grunted, turning and walking out, ignoring his lover's laughter. Wufei picked Flicker up, and held out a hand to help Quatre off the couch. "Come on," the Asian said. "We've got a mission." Cradling the kitten, Wufei led Quatre to Une's office, where he then stuck the cat back on the ground.

With a pop, Harry was standing in front of them, shaking his head. "You do not know how strange it is to go back to being human after being a cat for a week…"

"Agents," Une said with a small smile as she watched Trowa place a hand on Harry's back, and the other pilots stand close to one another. The small group had seemed to become even closer with the institution of one more. "We have a situation with the arms dealers we've been tracking. They've just taken a group of hostages and are demanding over a million dollars to release them."

She continued to explain the situation, and soon all six boys were running out the door, on their way to the warehouse where the arms dealers were located. They weren't exactly worried, however, as the case seemed to be rather straight forward. They had all faced much worse than a bunch of desperate arms dealers before.

Some of the other agents were a little peeved about working with a 'newbie' agent who happened to be blind, and they voiced their feelings rather well. Harry pretty much ignored them, instead tilting his head to the side and tapping Trowa's shoulder. "There are six dealers inside. Two outside. And seven hostages. I can't tell what's in the way of them all though, as I can only sense living things."

"That's fine," Heero grunted from the other side of Trowa. "At least we have numbers."

Harry definitely proved his worth as he effectively took out three of the six dealers on his own. Wufei and Quatre were focusing on getting the hostages out of the building, to where Heero and Duo were waiting outside the building for them. Trowa stood next to Harry, watching as the other three robbers were led away by Wufei, who had grabbed them when the last of the hostages were taken care of.

"Everything okay, Harry?" Trowa asked softly, seeing his brother's distracted look.

Large, green eyes seemed to be scanning the room, despite the fact that he obviously wasn't seeing anything. "Something's not right."

"What?" Trowa asked, also scanning the room. Quatre was watching them, near the front doors, but the other pilots were all outside.

"Why would a group of arms dealers take hostages and demand a ransom when they were obviously doing well in their job?" Harry asked. "Unless they knew we were closing in on them?"

Trowa frowned, glancing over to Quatre, who was also frowning darkly. And then they both startled when Harry's head whipped over to the right and he gave a strangled cry. "Get down!" he yelped, tackling Trowa.

And the world exploded around them.

~*~

He groaned when he came to, briefly wondering what happened. He could feel his magic holding up whatever was pressing down on him, and he frowned, knowing that he was completely surrounded by rubble. The dealers had apparently been banking on their arrival, and had set the bombs accordingly.

He was resting on something firm, yet soft. And it was moving. A gentle up and down motion that was akin to breathing. Stilling, he realized that it was breathing, and he was resting on someone's chest, his head at their shoulder, and their legs tangled together. The soft scent of chalk and animal musk had Harry relaxing slightly, instinctively knowing that it was Trowa.

A soft groan next to his head had him shifting slightly. "Trowa? Are you alright?"

"Hmm. Yes," Trowa whispered, going still as he apparently took in their current situation.

"I know you said we should spend more time together," Harry murmured. "But I'm pretty sure this wasn't what you had in mind." He shifted minutely, giving a hiss when he found himself pinned by something heavy across his back. Trowa's hand moved and patted his shoulder lightly, a subtle hint to not move. If they hadn't been brothers, their positions would have been rather provocative. However, they weren't necessarily uncomfortable, so Harry relaxed a little more.

"It wasn't," Trowa agreed, eyeing the twisted metal and concrete that surrounded them. "Does your radio work? I'm pretty sure mine got crushed." Like they would have been if not for Harry's magic.

"It's in my back pocket," Harry muttered, realizing that his primary radio was also broken and telling of his backup. "I can't move enough to reach it." He could feel his right arm twisted against him back and pinned by the beam holding him down, but he couldn't actually feel his arm as it was numb. Trowa's hand slid down Harry's back and found the back pocket, pulling the radio free.

Harry rested his head against Trowa's shoulder as he reinforced his magic, keeping the rubble from crushing him. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant thought, and he wanted to be sure it wouldn't happen. The rod pressing against his back and pinning him to Trowa was as close as he was allowing any piece to get. Trowa got the radio to work finally, having had some difficulty due to restricted movement, and Wufei's worried voice filled the small space.

"Barton, Potter, do you read?" Wufei's almost frantic voice filled their small space.

"We're here, Chang," Trowa replied. "Where's everyone?"

"Duo and Heero are digging Quatre out. He was caught in the blast, but was near the door so he's been located."

"Status?"

"Unknown. You and Harry?"

"I'm fine. Just a headache. No concussion." Trowa turned his head, lips brushing Harry's messy and dusty hair. "Harry?"

Harry gave a small hum. "Can't feel my right arm, but I'm counting that as a blessing because I'm pretty sure its dislocated. That, and I'm quickly getting exhausted by holding this mess up. A little help would be appreciated."

"You're holding it up?" Wufei asked, surprised. Harry gave another hum, turning to burrow his face in Trowa's neck. "We've got a lock on your radio signal. We'll have you out soon. Contact us if it's an emergency." The radio went silent and Trowa sighed.

"So," Harry mumbled tiredly. "Since we're stuck here, what do you want to talk about?"

Trowa gave a small movement that could be identified as a shrug, careful not to jostle Harry too much. If Harry's arm really was dislocated it would be best not to move it too much until it could be fixed. "What's your favorite movie?"

Harry hesitated, and Trowa could feel him smile against his neck. "You're channeling Duo. Anyway, I never got to watch many movies, but if I were to choose, I'd have to say one of the old Alfred Hitchcock films. Psycho, probably."

"You're the one channeling Duo," Trowa retorted, sounding faintly amused. "Psycho? Mine's probably The Lord of the Rings trilogy. Favorite type of book?"

Harry snickered, once again reinforcing his magic as the rubble shifted. He could faintly feel a group of people working on digging them out. "It may be strange considering I live it, but I love a good fantasy."

"Mystery," Trowa replied. "Instrument?"

"Piano, although I'm not very good. Haven't practiced since I was blinded," Harry admitted, his voice growing fainter as his strength began being sapped by his magic. "You?"

"Flute. Quatre plays violin and Duo plays both piano and organ." Trowa frowned lightly as Harry nuzzled his neck tiredly. "You okay?"

"Tired," Harry mumbled distractedly. The rubble shifted again and Trowa could hear voices nearing them. Harry sighed, relaxing completely against Trowa's chest.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stay awake until we're out, little brother," Trowa murmured. He reached up and ran a gentle hand through his brother's hair just as the debris above their heads was removed.

"Comfortable?" Duo grinned down at them, taking in the rather intimate position.

"Just get us out of here," Trowa replied, rolling his eyes. "Harry's losing consciousness."

Duo was joined by Heero, and the two carefully removed more of the rubble, eyeing the bar pinning the two agents. "Shoulder's dislocated," Duo said, jumping down to join his lover and brother, and gently moving the bar.

Harry gave a whimper as feeling returned to his arm as pins and needles, and then gasped as pain flared through his shoulder. "Can I pass out now?" he whispered, chewing on his bottom lip. He didn't bother waiting for a reply, however, and went completely limp against his brother.

Duo and Trowa gently manipulated his dead weight, lifting Harry up so that Wufei and Heero could pull him out. "Quatre?" Trowa asked as he and his lover climbed out of the hole.

'He's got a couple broken ribs and a concussion, but he should be fine," Wufei replied, holding Harry up as Heero forced the teen's shoulder back into place. It was probably a good thing that he was already unconscious, as he gave a small whimper anyway. "Did Harry really hold all that up?"

"Only reason he's not conscious right now," Trwao answered. "And it's the only reason we're both alive. We'd have been crushed otherwise."

"Huh," Duo grunted, spinning around and planting a fierce, demanding kiss on his lover's lips. "Don't scare me like that again."

Trowa placed a gentle kiss on Duo's forehead, keeping a watchful eye on Harry as Heero tied off the sling that would bind his arm to his chest. Wufei carefully lifted the boy, cradling him in his arms. "Let's get to the hospital and get Harry and Quatre home before they wake there." They all knew that Quatre would not appreciate being in a hospital, and could pretty much guess that Harry would be the same.

~*~

"That is so not fair," Quatre grumbled, watching as Harry removed the sling and tested his once injured shoulder. "Why can't I have super-healing abilities?"

Harry gave him an innocent grin. "Because I'm special?"

"In the head," Quatre muttered, rolling his eyes. He hated being injured; it tended to make him grumpy.

Harry pouted, but then snickered, blindly coming forward, hand outstretched until he ran into Quatre and wrapped his arms around the sitting blond's shoulder. He was glad that Quatre was sitting, as otherwise he'd have wrapped his arms around the CEO's chest, and that would have just caused his friend more pain. "You love me," he mumbled, resting his face in Quatre's hair.

Quatre gave a hum, placing his hand on Harry's arm. For the moment, he was just content to bask in the overwhelming feelings of safety and happiness that Harry was emitting.

End Chapter.

**Yay! It's a slowly building relationship. And if you wonder at the suddenness of the explosion…those broken ribs are important. Loves to all my reviewers!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Now

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. That was the first thing that Harry noticed when he entered work that morning. It wasn't so much as something obvious, but there was a feeling in the air that someone was being hurt with some seriously dark magic.

Running up the stairs with Wufei on his tail, Harry slid into his office and immediately attacked the wizard that was casting the crutatious on Quatre. Harry frowned darkly, snapping the wand he held and turning to face Percy Weasley, blind eyes filled with a great anger. "_Accio_ portkeys," he murmured, and caught the small objects that whizzed towards him.

"Don't bother trying to apparate," Wufei snapped, roughly putting the handcuffs on the redhead. "There's wards up. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Potter and Winner have angered the wizarding world. They're suing one of the most popular wizards in the world and expect to get away with it? I think not. I have full backing by the Ministry and the majority of the public."

"To torture a muggle?" Harry growled from where he was kneeling next to Quatre. He'd already called in for medical assistance, as Quatre was having difficulty breathing.

The blond was shaking violently from the curse, blood trickling down his chin, Harry could smell that coppery liquid scent. He gasped, his breath whistling in a way that indicated a punctured lung, and Harry knew it came from his previously broken ribs. "Fei," Harry whispered, placing a hand on Quatre's forehead. "Get him out of here before I kill him."

Wufei didn't have to see Harry to know that the teen was telling the truth. The anger in his voice was enough to make Percy cringe, as the Weasley knew just how Harry had destroyed Voldemort. Wufei spared a glance at Harry and Quatre, his face twisted in concern for his blond friend, and he nearly shuddered at the cold, blank look on Harry's face.

Sally ran in as Wufei was leading Percy away. However, it would be hours before any information would be known, other than that Quatre had been rushed to the hospital in critical condition.

"I just don't know," Sally finally said as she joined the others in the waiting room. "If his ribs hadn't been broken he'd be in much better shape. As it is, he's been put in an induced coma until his lungs heal, at the very least. The nerve damage from that curse though…we'll have to see how that turns out. There's no real way to tell at this point."

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured, his voice as broken as his heart at the moment.

"It's not your fault," Heero replied, shaking his head. Harry gave a small nod and left, the others letting him leave.

Duo frowned, having caught the look on Harry's face. Somewhere down deep, the teen knew it wasn't his fault, but that wasn't what he wanted to hear, because that's not how he felt. Duo knew a lot about guilt, all the pilots did, but perhaps the braided pilot knew a little more. The entirety of his life, before he had met the other four pilots, had been a bundle of regrets. Yes, he knew guilt.

Duo slipped out of the waiting room, instinctually knowing where Harry would retreat to. He was correct in that too, when he found the boy in the training room at Headquarters. For a while, Duo just watched as Harry beat the stuffing out of a punching bag. The boy had grace, an innate, feline grace that was almost breathtaking to watch. If this is how Harry fought blind, Duo almost wished he could have seen him against his enemies when he could actually see.

There was something in the motions, though, that told of Harry's emotions. The other agents were standing far back from the teen, watching in either awe or contempt, depending on how they felt about another kid among them, and this one blind. Duo sighed and jumped in, immediately blocking the punch threw at him by Harry.

They fought for a while. Or, rather, Harry fought and Duo dodged, blocked, and essentially allowed Harry to vent his anger and grief. It got to the point that Duo just trapped him against his chest, Harry beating it weakly with his fists as he sobbed. Duo pressed his lips to Harry's messy hair and whispered, "It's alright. We forgive you. Even if it was in some way your fault, we'd forgive you."

Harry stilled, swallowing as he heard the words he always wished to hear. He gave a hesitant nod, and murmured. "Thank you. But I still think that…"

"Harry," Duo said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "The only thing left to do, is get revenge."

~*~

The Wizarding World was facing the worst economic crisis they'd ever seen. No one had realized just how firmly Phoenix Fire Incorporated had entrenched themselves in the businesses in the world, until it started pulling out of them.

One by one shops, businesses, and trades were being forced to close as they lost their largest financial backer. The only shops that managed to remain open were the ones that openly catered to werewolves and other 'dark creatures', shops that usually got bad business from the most 'conservative' wizarding folk. And as the world was economically crashing, they couldn't even post about it, because the Daily Prophet had been one of the first businesses to go.

There were very few people who knew who was leading Phoenix Fire. And of those that did, four were highly amused, and the rest were rather angry. Unfortunately, those that were angry couldn't do anything.

The Goblins of the bank, though, were also very amused. And they were becoming richer by the moment, foreclosing on many of the businesses. As such, they completely backed Phoenix Fire in their economic decisions.

Besides, it was one of the largest pranks ever played.

Chapter End

**I know it's short, but the next chapter has some nice romantic evolvement…and other stuff. On to Kitten…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Hey," Harry murmured as he sat down next to Quatre's bed. Three weeks of hospital-induced bed-rest had been good for the blond, and he'd finally been getting better. Harry could tell by the change in his breathing. "How are you feeling?"

"When can I get out of here?"

Harry nearly laughed at that answer, knowing that Quatre was feeling a lot better just by his insisting to get out of the hospital. "Soon," he replied, taking Quatre's hand. The blond was still a little shaky from the curse, but he was expected to fully recover.

"So what have I missed?" Quatre asked, resigning himself to being stuck in the hospital.

"Well," Harry grinned. "Dumbledore was arrested for various infractions. The wizarding world is currently in the largest economic slump its seen since the downfall of Camelot. Percy Weasley is in prison for the next fifty years for attempted murder. Duo nearly blew up the house yesterday—you'll have to ask Heero about that one. And Wufei bought like six new books at the bookstore, including one that he thinks you might enjoy. I was supposed to tell you about it, but I can't remember the name of it."

Quatre laughed softly, gripping Harry's hand. He enjoyed the contact with the younger teen, as Harry's emotions were borderline euphoric today. "And you?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm alright." The emotions shifted slightly and Quatre could suddenly feel the underlying sorrow and self-loathing that had been masked by the euphoria.

Quatre frowned. "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head, giving a small smile. "It's nothing, Quat. Don't worry about it." He didn't want Quatre worrying about him. Not about anything that had to do with wizarding world, at least. The Weasleys were fine, despite having been publically attacked, Bill and Charlie had managed to get away and hide back at Grimmald Place. Fred and George had been quick to follow, and all was good now. Harry was working with them to get all four places in his company in the muggle world.

Quatre shook his head, lifting a hand to run through Harry's dark hair. "Fine," he murmured. "Just get me out of here."

Four days later, and Quatre was sprung free from the hospital. Although still a little shaky, he decided it was high time to get back to work, and showed up at the Preventers Headquarters, despite the others thinking he wouldn't come in. Of course, considering that both he and Harry tended to do work for their separate businesses in their office here at PHQ, it wasn't like he'd be doing anything overly stressful.

He stepped into the office to find Harry sitting on top of his desk, in a patch of sunlight. The teen didn't seem to notice his presence, although Quatre knew better than to believe that, his face turned towards the open window, hair slightly ruffled from the breeze coming through it. "Hello Quat. Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I'm bored stiff at home," Quatre grumbled, placing a file on his desk. "I need to do something."

Harry shrugged and went back to his thoughts, the emotions coming off him causing Quatre to frown. "What's wrong?"

Harry blinked, somewhat startled by the question. "Nothing…I was just…thinking."

"You think too much," Quatre quipped, coming over to stand near his partner. Even sitting on the desk, Harry was shorter than him.

Harry snorted. "Some would say the same about you." He gave a half-shrug. "It's nothing."

"Of course it is," Quatre mumbled. He stepped closer, causing Harry to blink up at him in confusion. Before the younger teen could say anything however, Quatre had already leaned forward and captured his lips in a fierce kiss. "You don't always have to be 'fine', you know," he mumbled against Harry's mouth.

Harry gave a soft hum but didn't reply other than to renew the kiss, leaning back slightly so that Quatre had to brace himself against the desk, hands on either side of Harry's hips.

Wufei stepped into the office, intent on asking Harry about a certain file, only to stop and blink in shock. He stood there for a moment, and then backed out of the room, heading back to his and Trowa's office. "Did you get the file?" Trowa asked, not bothering to look up from his work.

"Uh…no," Wufei mumbled.

Trowa glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Uh…" Wufei's eyebrows rose. "Harry and Quatre are expanding their relationship."

"Huh?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah, that was about my response too," Wufei replied.

End Chapter

**So I know it's amazingly short and it's been forever since I updated. But you wanted a chapter, and I gave you one. And I do have some excuses as to why I haven't updated. See…first it was finals, and then I went to Idaho. And then to Denver. And then back to Idaho. And then to Utah. And then to Texas, where I spent a month planning my wedding. And then I went back to Utah, where I got married and then went on my honeymoon. And then I moved to Idaho with my husband. And then we spent some time searching for a house. So I'm still in the moving process. Fun. But the next chapter should be longer and more interesting…and hopefully shouldn't take so long for me to get up. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Two days ago, everything had been fine.

Harry had gotten a surprise while sitting on the front porch with Quatre, in the form of Hedwig suddenly swooping down to land on his shoulder. He'd been ecstatic at the reemergence of his first friend, and the rest of the Gundam pilots absolutely fell in love with the beautiful creature.

The bird had chattered and screeched and whopped Harry on the head with her wing a few times before settling down and mothering him. He had fondly referred to her as a mother-hen, to which she took offence and whopped him again. Quatre had found it hilarious.

Trowa had taken him to meet Cathy at the circus, as well as introduce him to the large cats. Oddly enough, it seemed as though being a feline animagus created an 'in' with the carnivores, and Harry could be seen cuddling with them later. Any doubt by those at the circus that he was Trowa's brother was trounced then and there.

There were now many pictures to prove it to those that still doubted.

Quatre and Harry's relationship had grown by leaps and bounds as well. That wasn't too surprising, however, considering the spontaneity of it to begin with. It was a pairing that worked, and it worked well. There had been a sudden lack of nightmares from those two lately, and the whole mansion was praying it would stay that way.

And then they had gotten their mission call two days ago.

And now they were on a hill, hidden behind trees, completely surrounded by a terrorist cell they'd been sent to take out with any force necessary. But their information had been incorrect and the six of them were vastly outnumbered.

Duo, being their best in stealth, was sneaking up the hill, trying to get a better look at their opponents. Tension was thick in the air, especially when 02 no longer had the cover of the trees. Harry, suddenly sensing something was wrong, inhaled sharply just as gunfire erupted. He felt Duo fall, heard Trowa's choked gasp and the half-aborted movements of the others. But the terrorists were moving towards Duo, their Boss in the lead.

And Harry moved, practically exploding from the trees much to the surprise of the other pilots and their foes. He leapt, his form twisting, much as it did with the animagus, and yet rather different. He landed on all fours, towering over Duo's fallen form, snapping black wings out and knocking aside many mercenaries. There were screams and gunfire, but the bullets didn't do much damage, and a taloned front leg swept through the panicking terrorists, knocking them aside.

Trowa ran, sliding to a stop next to Duo, under the griffin that had to be the size of an elephant. He wasn't going to question his younger brother's spectacular shape-shifting, instead focusing on his injured lover. Around them, Heero, Quatre and Wufei were taking down terrorists under Harry-Griffin's watchful eye, because it was obvious that this magnificent creature was not blind.

Trowa bit back a sob as he carefully cradled Duo. Blood covered half of the pilot's face, coming from a deep bullet graze on his temple. Two more bullets had connected with his chest, through the Kevlar, and another had gone through Duo's thigh. The terrorists were using high-caliber weapons, and it showed in the damage done. There wasn't much hope for the Gundam pilot to survive this one.

Harry gave a screech, sounding much like the eagle half of him resembled, one large paw landing close to where Trowa held Duo. The conscious pilot placed a hand against his brother's paw and it moved away, this time more carefully placed. "Duo, baby," Trowa whispered, emerald eyes filling with tears as he watched Duo struggle for breath. "Please don't leave me. Please, love."

Harry's ears flicked at that desperate plea. He cast his sharp gaze about, noticing that all the terrorists were dead or otherwise incapacitated, and that the other three pilots kept glancing over, looking worried and heart-broken. He flicked his wings, rearranging them along his back, and very carefully backed up.

He eyed his brother and friend, seeing them for the first time and not liking it. If he could, he would have frowned. Because Duo was dying. And he wasn't going to allow that to happen.

He'd lost far too many friends and family already.

He carefully bent, placing the tip of his sharp beak in the crook of Duo's neck and pulled his magic around him. Trowa hardly noticed, he was so distraught. But he did notice when Duo suddenly stiffened in his arms. The pilot's back arched and he choked on both blood and air, coughing congealing blood from his lungs. The wounds healed, and Trowa blinked at the fresh scars (as even Harry had his limits) and at the sight of the streak of white hair that Duo now sported from temple to the end of his braid.

"Tro?" Duo whispered, amethyst eyes blinking blearily. "My head hurts."

Trowa gave a gasping sob, holding Duo tighter as he unconsciously rocked him. Harry backed up more, changing back into a human and stumbling as darkness surrounded him again. He hated that. He'd finally been able to see again…and it had been taken away.

Quatre caught him, holding him close and whispering his thanks as he watched his two friends. "Couldn't lose anyone else," Harry whispered in reply, his voice slurring with his overall exhaustion. He'd definitely used far too much magic. Quatre caught him as the world went black.

When he awoke, he found himself being practically snuggled by his older brother, who was murmuring his thanks in his ear. He mumbled something in reply and went back to sleep, still far too tired. Trowa gave a small chuckle, and settled down next to him for the night, Duo on the other side. The bed was plenty big enough.

A day later saw them all back at Preventers. Duo seemed slightly out of it, quieter than usual and somewhat dazed. Harry had assured them that he would be back to his normal rambunctious self within a few days, that forcing a magical healing was what had taken it out of the pilot. They all believed him.

As it was, they were discussing a new case that had just been completed by Wufei and Trowa. Harry was nursing a headache that he had gained upon waking up this morning. Duo glanced at him, concerned. "Are you alright, Har-bear?"

"Mhmm," Harry hummed, kneading his fingers into his temples. "Just a headache." He shook his head gently and looked in Quatre's direction. "What are we doing about the mission report?"

The others all shrugged, giving noncommittal answers. "We're not exactly sure what to say about your magnificent shape-changing," Heero admitted softly. "How, exactly, did you pull that off?"

Harry shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. Although I'm pretty sure I could do it again if I needed to." He winced as the headache spiked and then turned to help Quatre write up their mission report, as the others followed.

Trowa stood, grabbing a file. "Would you like to go with me to turn this in?" he asked Harry. The younger agent smiled and stood as well, holding back another wince. They spoke softly as they traversed down the hall.

Harry paused, frowning as he placed a hand against his head. Trowa turned as well, eyeing his little brother with concern. "Are you sure you're alright?" Harry mumbled something and then dropped, Trowa catching him in shock.

Two days later, Harry awoke from his coma-like state, blinking open his emerald eyes to look over at his brother, sleeping by his bedside. Quatre walked in then, and stopped in surprise, when Harry looked at him and whispered, "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Harry?"

Harry sat up, careful not to wake Trowa, and kept his eyes on Quatre. "You wouldn't believe how good it is to finally see you."

The End.

**Sorry people, I got tired of writing this. I'm in the middle of doing school now, as well as searching for a house and trying to work out possible house payments, so I'm busy. And this just had to end. So it's over now. I apologize. Bye!**


End file.
